sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Rage the Hedgehog
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rage the hedgehog(V2).png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Iron Minerzone (talk) 02:55, November 10, 2013 (UTC) About rage I can't finished the picture right away, as I have stuff in rela life to catch up to. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Baine the hedgehog Alright. Blankblankblank (talk) 02:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC)Blankblankblank Uh, sure, I guess. I'll try drawing him with a pencil and paper this time, since I'm still practicing drawing Sonic anatomy.KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for not drawing him, but I still don't have a very good description of him, so there's one reason for the extremely long wait. Also, I suck at drawing guy characters, which is why I use bases for them, so there's another problem right there. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 23:13, December 30, 2013 (UTC) IMPORTANT This is Sting the Scorpion here, i was wondering, you said in Fan Level Showcase that you were making a fan game. Heres the deal, ill put in Mystery vally and alow you (and only you) to put up another stage andI'll give you a level design, if you can make the game from the levels in Fan Level Showcase. It can be 2D or 3D, it doesnt matter, but I think you could make my game since you were planing to make one in the first place. Sting the Scorpion (talk) 03:03, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Ok.Jaredthefox92 (talk) 02:07, May 2, 2014 (UTC) Your Request is done hello tis 1<3 Oneheart 15:57, May 3, 2014 (UTC) i hope the pic is ok ;w; tell me if you like it. here u goooo Sure, I can draw Rage for you! I'll hopefully have it to you soon :3 LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:32, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Yeah, I can try to draw Technisis, too. Although I must thank you for giving me time to do the second request. Like, really: thank you! Some people want them at the same time, and... eh. But, I'll try to get both done ASAP! :) LOL OKAY. (talk) 02:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll try my best to get the requests in within those specified dates! LOL OKAY. (talk) 03:57, May 5, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's your request. I hope you like it!~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:25, May 6, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree REQUEEEEEEESST from 1<3 ahsbdnfd vmd fj this is all I could come up with ;_;. I hope its ok (and that SA3 draws you a better one XD) Soundcloud stuff The best part is that all of my songs that I have made as of 2013 are original. I made them all using FL Studio. Okay, yeah, sorry! I've been really sick lately so I'm kind of weak and tired all the time but I'll try to get it done by like late tomorrow or something I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:53, May 11, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Here's the sketch of the request (just so you can ask for edits and such). Let me know if you want anything changed. Also sorry for the wait! D: I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 22:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Love it, and, the only thing I really want changed is the mask to cover more of his face. like, you can leave the mouth covered, but cover his eyes a little more, like the crieses or however its spelled. I just noticed I didn't even attach the old picture to the old talk post. Derrrrrrp. Anyways here's the edited version. Hopefully this is the one? Or if you want more edits let me know. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 23:14, May 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree ? Just pretend there's actual tint and shine to make it look like sunglasses I'll do it in the digital version - Sigma Done~ I hope it's what you wanted, and sorry for the wait! also just to let you know: I'm gonna use this picture as an example for a coloring tutorial I'm making for someone so yeah XD I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You don't have to do his voice if you don't want to! But, if you do... he can sometimes be a big over-confident and sometimes cocky jerk when he wants to be (mostly around people he doesn't know) but he does have a soft side which he only reveals around his really close friends and he has a british accent :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:48, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OKAY I'M ALREADY TWO SECONDS INTO THE CLIP AND I LOVE IT?????? THANK YOU DUDE Can I put this on his page, pWETTY PLEASE/?????///?/ if you're not comfortable with it just tell meh I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:10, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree You're Southern? :O I never would've guessed you do a really good British accent and I don't think you need to make a new one. the original has good volume imo~ I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 05:19, May 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Restored please add some more info to it asap though okay?? Um, fine... just don't expect it to be done really soon. Finals start tomorrow for me. I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 01:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Okay Alrighty, i'll have you on my List for Death Battle. =) Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 19:12, May 23, 2014 (UTC) LOL. XD Joshua the Hedgehog (talk) 00:38, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Hyerk here's the request. I'm assumin Shocker has lightning or electricity powers because... the name. so yeh also I didn't know what you meant by pulsing so yeah... I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 03:35, May 29, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Shocker is in Secundus Arena! KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:27, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright, I'll try... but don't expect it super soon because I suck at requests and I almost always forget about them. Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 21:21, May 30, 2014 (UTC) HA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE I- Ohhhh wait, I put my state in my profile... FUCK! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 21:25, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Battle Ey. Name's Hynoid but you can just call me DG. Seems like Rage and Mepherix will be battling in Kiwi's arena. How's it gonna go down... or are we just winging it? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 07:35, May 31, 2014 (UTC) I noticed that Rage is taller than Sonic despite being 3 years younger, you might wanna change that or something Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) I haven't really been working on Mepherix's page becasue; a) I don't know where to start; and b) Laziness xP. But, thanks for that. Should Mepherix use his sword and sai's or no? And, yes, he will get a job done but without killing someone. If his mission is to win, he'll win. ^^ I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 15:59, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Okay, but don't blame me when Rage gets chopped into cornflakes. Hehehe... ^^ (Jk) Should I start it off? I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 16:22, May 31, 2014 (UTC) Swordslash to the back... nice. ^^ I don't just stand, I stand and Fight! (talk) 18:02, May 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Shocker theme I meant my char's theme. I'll send you a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cDyAouw3nUw ~~Triple-One~~ Well then change him up a little bit. Make him a bit cocky, or even acting like he's the best sometimes, which is something Electro doesn't do in the movie. ~~Triple-One~~ Yeah that sounds fine! Althea is so nonaggressive it'd be a miracle for her to win anything lol. We'll put on a good show first for sure KiwiDreamweaver (talk) 04:12, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Oh, it's fine ^^; I appreciate that you might be busy, I know how you feel. Oh, and happy birthday in 11 days! Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:27, June 3, 2014 (UTC) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH that makes sense lol. Shall *cough cough* we *cough cough* aim to have the death battle done by the weekend or summin'? Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:40, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Great! hey. you're online at the same time as me! I made a new blog post, check it out Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:46, June 3, 2014 (UTC) /* Stomeh-chan: Request...ish? :D ajhsbdkasjdbaskjb for the one and only fabulus rage :D. i hope its ok ^ ^. one of my freinds said the pic looked like it came out of an anime she was watching, so i tried to make it look like an anime screenshot AH. Tell me what you think in my talk page mkay WILL GET SHOCKER'S PIC SOON, THANKS FOR WAITING OVER 9000 YEARS I have shocker's pic!He looks a lot like fleetway tho ^^; thanks fo waitin!!! HELLO AGAIN, I HAVE HAZEL MOONS PICCY ^ ^. Her fur has a brown tint because of the effects, so that's why it looks funny ^ ^ sorry about that. And sorry I'm messaging you really late... Here is your request Also how's the death battle going? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure, that's fine with me~ But could you introduce him once the chapter gets a bit longer? I was hoping we could get the whole settling into the house thing done before any dramatic stuffs happened oh - Sigma's lazy, here's her sigmature I messed up a bit but here is your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Oh, it's fine ^^ (lol with the signature) Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 19:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I replied Oh, and his antenna can smash straight through weaker rocks, and can break harder rocks after several whacks, and if it is a powerful enough whack (often with aid of hydrokinesis) he can dent or even break steel. Hope that helps ^^ Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 15:16, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Oh wow that is AWESOME! Great job that was really good I thought. Thx a lot :D Sam237 the guy who needs a new signature (talk) I finished the sketch, it just a matter of lining, coloring shading, that kind of stuff which doesn't take too long. I can show you the sketch if you want, so you can ask me to change a couple things. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 15:13, June 16, 2014 (UTC) badoom This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:40, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Cool! I'll just line and color it from there, then~ This is a Sigmature. (talk) 16:49, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Edge of the Century thingies for you! ~~Triple-One~~ K bro here's your request I hope I got everything you wanted, and I hope you like it :) This is a Sigmature. (talk) 04:54, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Tenshi: slips an envelope and walks off, it appears to be for some [http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:SolariusFlare/RP_Battle_Tournament_Registry battle tournament..] Your request Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) 30 Dev. Questions Nice...could of added more but that would be alot lol. (The-Bismarck (talk) 00:37, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) Sorry, but I'm not gonna take any more requests atm. Trying to finish these very last ones before I take any more so... yeah. I can probably take the request later on in the month, tho This is a Sigmature. (talk) 00:39, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, but I don't do "quick reviews". One one hand though, I do "full length" reviews on characters. If you want your character reviewed click this (http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:The-Bismarck/Character_Review%27s) and write in the comments below, also read the review rules and template :). Note though it might take time due to the things that are happening this week with my schedule. (The-Bismarck (talk) 00:54, July 5, 2014 (UTC)) I just got curious, when Rage goes fast does he run or fly/hover? Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Ohai dude, Zonerz erm typing xD kay so, right now im on an iPad so ya. XD but honestly, THANK YOU SO MUCH .O. i didnt think people liked my art style xD #lackofconfidence #whydidIdothat And I will gladly do your request ^-^ I do requests and such before doing my own things like the asks and dares etc. so it should be up as soon as I can, but I am going over to a friend's house today, but I will start on it as soon as I get back, and hopefully have it up by late tonight or tomorrow. ^^ I dont know how to sign on the iPad... Zonerz (talk) 17:20, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Special Advert; 4v4 has 3 slots left! Grab 'em while it's hot with yourself or others! --Sol Done! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 03:21, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Request Ok, so, I know I'm doing your request, but recently, some things have come up and I wont be able to have it up today, I'll try and finish ASAP! So maybe by tomorrow, sorry about the inconvienience, BTW what color are his eyes? Zonerz (talk) 03:44, July 7, 2014 (UTC) It's okay, I don't mind ^^ Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Okee, I've started it (my tablet was on the frits Dx) but anyway mind if I ask another question? "Mary had a little lamb, a chicken, and a bag of chips." - (talk) 05:15, July 13, 2014 (UTC) I only have this icon because I am not using FaceBook just to use a picture of a cartoony crow Yeah, I guess you're right, I should probably just take the picture or Super Sonic off. To be honest I don't even know why it's still on the page... EDIT: Wait it has already been removed so...the page doesn't have to be deleted or anything. "oh RIGHT WHT WHAT? THE MIVE" - (talk) 15:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC) So, here is Rage for the Sonic Fan Characters: Shorter Shorts, i hope you enjoy Thesupernintendokid (talk) 04:36, July 22, 2014 (UTC) I've never heard of the band, but I'm sure your remixy thing is great! I'll listen to it as soon as I can, which might be in quite a while, sorry :( but I'd love to listen to it :D Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 17:50, August 5, 2014 (UTC) WWE Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. It's funny. TheRealDylanator (talk) 22:09, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Entertaining, Enjoyable, it's supposed to be a compliment. Can't decide, Still, you have entertained me. Thanks! I'm sorry but I don't think I can actually work on making the entire thing, except if it was a simple sprite ROM hack. And to be honest I don't know anything about level design, so yeah. Zy BG9K - "You are now blinking manually." 02:47, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Claw Ok I'll start your request as soon as I finish up one pic I was doodling! ^^ Ok quick Q, I know his bangs are black but what color are his other quills? Zonerz (talk) 03:27, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I know he has his hoodie up, but theres like a little forehead space, plus the rest of his body, but thanks now i can continue!!! XD DONE!! ^ ^Zonerz (talk) 18:31, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sorry about the quills and ears, ^^; I'm glad you like the rest though! ^^ Zonerz (talk) 18:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Hey, you probably want to make evil ryder's debut to camp doubtfire start now... Yeah, I get shot quite a lot. (talk) 17:57, August 9, 2014 (UTC) It's ok! ^^ Listen I dont judge, I'm a very open person, no matter what race, orentation, fetish, etc. I dont judge people like that! ^^ Although, I may not draw EVERYTHING, but I will think about it ok? ^^ But no pervy stuffs, I dont do dat stuff... Most of the time... XD Zonerz (talk) 05:08, August 11, 2014 (UTC) dude that waseons ago. besides, Comics are still being worked on Thesupernintendokid (talk) 09:15, August 11, 2014 (UTC) I dont think Im gonna do that one, sorry dude, Thanks, Sorry again ^^; Roleplay Grief: *Stomping around in Westopolis.* Rage: *flies up to Grief* question... why are you so big? Grief: Because I'm a giant dummy. :D Jaredthefox92 (talk) 00:23, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Youtube I saw it.TheRealDylanator (talk) 17:10, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure ^^ Yeah I can do that, although it may not be in the pose you exactly want, but I will! ^^ Not sure, it just depends on what it is, Im open and really do think it over, hey do you want the lines to be completely straight or in my sketchy style? (the way I draw the outline in the asks) ok, I may not draw Rage, but I may draw his hand in the background XD No It crahsed or something, u still in? I did, Sure we can continue It doesnt say you're online there, and it wont let me type, we could continue through DA maybe Plaigiarism Dude... I think somebody stole your War character... http://sonic-fan-character.wikia.com/wiki/War_the_Hedgehog I finished... A couple days ago XD Sorry if you didnt get to see it yet, school distracted me XP http://lilriss157.deviantart.com/art/Request-479941481 Lolz sorry Zonerz (talk) 22:38, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey erm, I would just like to let you know that the character 'Nikki the Hedgehog', has listed your character, Claw the Hedgehog, as her long lost brother, and I don't think you knew about this, judging from the lack of communication (That I can see) and I just wanted to let you know about this, seeing as it is possible she's done it with permission, but I don't see you in chat sooooooo... Yeah, if she doesn't have permission, you might want to go talk to the creator about it. I'M WEARING A PAAAAAAAN ON MY HEAD. (talk) 17:11, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Sonic and the Hedgehog Paradox Hi! It's Titanium! I just wanted your help on Tails'/Ryder's/Rage's section of The Universal Chronicles III. Here is a snippit of the section so far: After things died down from above ground, Tails and Ryder slowly crawled out from under the table and set the furniture back up. Once this was done they sat back down. “That was probably Rage,” sighed Ryder. “How long has this been going on for?” asked Tails while dusting himself from being on the floor for such a long time. “Presumably about a couple of weeks,” answered Ryder. Ryder walked over to the wooden crate in the corner of the room and pulled out another loaf of bread. “Want one?” “No thanks, I’m not really hungry,” replied Tails trying not to sound greedy. Ryder took a bite out of the loaf and sat back down in his chair. “Was Rage always like ‘that’?” “Of course not!” exclaimed Ryder. “He was a great friend to all of us, including our Tails!” “I’d presume so, if this only occurred in that much of a short period of time,” calculated Tails. Tails then entered one of his states where he closed his eyes and did nothing but think scientifically. Knowing Tails, Ryder knew about this... Now I want your opinion here, would you prefer Ryder to talk about what happened with Rage before Tails arrived or would you rather have Tails talk scientifically about all the possible ways he could've gotten to Rage's Universe! I NEED A REPLY AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! Titanium562 (talk) 19:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Dude back the fuck off. I don't even care if I get blocked for this but seriously, go to a fetish site or something and discuss your fetishes there. "I'm shy about it" well you sure don't fucking seem like it, asking young girls to draw fetish art and have fetish RPs with you? What kind of sick fuck do you think you are?? Go back to RP Freedom Wiki or DeviantART or something because seriously THE PEOPLE HERE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR CREEPY DEALS. EITHER KEEP IT TO YOURSELF OR DISCUSS IT WITH OTHER PEOPLE THAT SHARE THEM SOMEWHERE ELSE. ~Yours truly um I didn't send you that last message anyways I'm going to say no because I'm really uncomfortable by fetish stuff, sorry This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:21, December 21, 2014 (UTC) thankies xD the video was so funny!!!!! thank you for showing meeee I'm not sure if I can come right now. It's the dead of night and my mom's trying to sleep. Hynoimon digivolve to... NegaHynoimon! (talk) 23:54, January 19, 2015 (UTC) bout chat I had to get of yesterday, i get of a 10:00 and it was 11 ish Nah my mom just kicked me off for a little. I'll be back on. This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:29, April 7, 2015 (UTC) 10-20 mins? This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:32, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I mean if that's what you want to do… This is a Sigmature. (talk) 01:27, April 8, 2015 (UTC) SFCW Z The first session will start at 5:30 PM EST If you are joining I suggest posting the name of the character you're using in the thread Xtarhaven (talk) 03:04, September 22, 2015 (UTC)